Plastic fencing is now becoming much more widespread because of the many advantageous properties available with plastic. As a result, fences can be produced which do not rot, corrode, warp or splinter and which are impervious to insects and weathering rendering them highly durable and maintenance free. By making the fence components as hollow extrusions, they are cost effective, light in weight, and easy to handle and may, where desired, be strengthened by reinforcing inserts.
In typical plastic fencing, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,494, granted Jan. 12th, 1971, the rails are simply screwed to the faces of the posts with these screws being readily accessible by popping off the plastic domes for unauthorized removal of the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,514, issued Feb. 2nd, 1988, discloses an inline plastic fence in which the slats merely span between the rails with the ends projecting into the rails their assembly relying solely on friction until the rails are assembled with the posts to prevent their separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,058, issued Oct. 16th, 1984, discloses a plastic picket fence in which they fence boards or pickets while extending above and below the rails are secured merely by a plastic snap fitting. Moreover, many of the pickets or slats display unsightly grooves.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a plastic fence structure in which the pickets are secured in position projecting through and in line with the hollow plastic fence rails by a locking means located interiorly of at least one of the rails to provide a highly aesthetic fence section having a completely hidden tamper proof locking arrangement.
It is a further object of the invention to utilize the locking means for the pickets as a reinforcement for the rail or rails in which it is employed.